You Taste Sweet
by Luddy1217
Summary: Two Chapter Spamano with an alternate ending as the third chapter. Based on one of my favorite Spamano fan arts. Lovino gets a little too drunk and says and does some things to his older room mate, Antonio. But Lovino hates Antonio, right? Not a good description but the story is much better.
1. Chapter 1

**Spamano is arguably my favorite OTP. I have many OTPs which kind of defeats the purpose of an OTP. Anyways. This is my first Spamano and I wrote it for my Romano. I took a while to write it, so she kept pestering me about it. She enjoyed it in the end, so I hope you will too. **

You Taste Sweet

Chapter 1

Antonio walked into the small apartment and noticed Lovino sitting on the couch. He was reading a book. he didn't bother to look up as the Spaniard entered the apartment and walked into the kitchen.

The apartment was simple. The main room consisted of the living room, dining area, and kitchen. On one side was Antonio's bedroom with the bathroom next to it. One the opposite side was Lovino's bedroom. The two had to live together only because Antonio had to take care of Lovino. It was a promise he had made to an old friend. He no longer took care of Lovino, he merely kept an eye on him.

Antonio leaned against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. he watched Lovino as he thought over this situation. He knew Lovino would rather live on his own, but Antonio wouldn't let him. Lovino had screamed and yelled but never won this argument.

Lovino glared up from his book and scowled at Antonio. "What are you looking at, bastard?"

Antonio snapped out of his thoughts. "Nothing." He turned around and rummaged through the fridge. Finding nothing appealing, he grabbed a tomato from the bowl on the counter. Lovino glared at Antonio as he walked to the dining area. He reached out and snachted the tomato from Antonio as he walked by. He sat down in a chair.

"Hey!" Antonio frowned as Lovino took a bite out of the tomato. "Give it back!" He grabbed for the red orb. Lovino began to play a game of keep away. Antonio moved around and leaned over Lovino in multiple attempts to regain his snack. He pouted for a second before sitting on Lovino.

"Agh! Get off me, you bastard!" Lovino pushed at the older man with his free hand.

"Not until you give it back!" Antonio crossed his arms to show that he wasn't going anywhere. Lovino pushed him more with no avail. He sighed in defeat and held out the half eaten tomato for Antonio. Antonio snatched the tomato and smiled as he took a bite. "Thanks, Lovi!"

"Don't call me that! Now get off me, you ass!" Lovino pushed against Antonio. Antonio jumped up and turned to face Lovino. He ate the rest of his tomato and stuck his tongue out playfully.

"But I like calling you Lovi," he whined.

"You're such a child," Lovino grumbled. He scowled up at Antonio. "And I don't think you need to eat any more, fatass."

Antonio pouted again. "I don't weigh that much, you're just fragile."

"I am not fragile!" the Italian snapped back. "And stop sitting on me all the time before your fat ass squashes me!"

Antonio pouted again and walked back to the kitchen. Lovino rolled his eyes and went back to reading. He glanced up and watched Antonio over the top of his book. Antonio busied himself with making dinner. Lovino blushed when he caught himself staring at Antonio's ass. He scolded himself and focused on his book.

Lovino didn't like Antonio. Not like that. Antonio was just a bastard that Lovino was forced to live with. Lovino didn't enjoy it. He cursed at himself whenever he caught himself looking at Antonio's ass or his sculpted body. Those beautiful eyes or that soft hair.

Lovino scowled at his thoughts and tried to read. It wasn't working. He sighed and stood. He put his book on the coffee table in the living room. He walked over to the kitchen and stood next to Antonio. "What are you making?" Lovino gave Antonio a confused look.

"I'm making you pasta!" Antonio grinned down at the Italian. He frowned when lovino sighed and shook his head. "What?"

"You're no good at making pasta. Let me help you." Lovino rolled his eyes as Antonio smiled and nodded. He walked to the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of wine. "I'm going to need this if I'm cooking with your fat ass."

Antonio stuck his tongue out at Lovino like a small child. He laughed as Lovino scowled at him and turned. Technically, Lovino was underage in America to drink wine, but Antonio let him anyways. After all, who is brave enough to get between a hot blooded Italian and his wine? Lovino reached up and got down a wine glass. Antonio's eyes caught the small area of skin that was exposed as Lovino reached for the glass and his shirt lifted. Antonio blushed and looked away before Lovino could turn and see him. What was he doing?! He was older than Lovino! There was an age gap! Yet Antonio found his eyes drawn to the firey little Italian so often.

Lovino poured himself a glass of wine and walked back over to the blushing Spaniard. Lovino became irritated as Antonio's eyes flicked between Lovino and the food he was creating. "What are you looking at, bastard?!"

Antonio blushed again and looked away. 'Nothing." Antonio laughed when Lovino sighed and rolled his eyes again. Antonio loved bothering Lovino. Antonio walked over and turned on the CD that Lovino kept in the stereo. Naturally, italian music quickly filled the room.

Antonio watched in amusement as Lovino took over the cooking and swayed his hips to the familiar music. Lovino drained his glass and turned to pour another. He paused when he saw Antonio watching him. "What?" He scowled at Antonio as he poured himself the glass of wine.

Antonio smiled and walked back by Lovino. "We need dessert. I know! I'll make churros!" He quickly set to work and ignored Lovino's protests. Despite what Lovino thought, Antonio thought churros went well with pasta.

The two worked on their own food to make their dinner. Antonio watched Lovino with amusement as he drank glass after glass of wine. Lovino's hips swayed more with each glass he drained.

By the time they sat down to eat, Lovino had gone through two and a half bottles of wine. The two ate in silence except for Lovino's hums to the music. He ate the pasta and churros without a complaint. Antonio chuckled to himself as he cleaned up. Lovino sat at the table and hummed to himself happily as he drank the rest of his bottle of wine.

Antonio finished his work and laid down on the couch. He closed his eyes to rest and smiled as he heard Lovino's humming. The Italian was almost pleasant when he was drunk.

Antonio didn't notice as Lovino stopped humming and left the table. Lovino emptied his last glass as he made his way to the living room. He smiled drunkenly at the Spaniard who lay on the couch with his eyes closed. Lovino made sure not to hit the arm that hung down and hand that rested on the floor as a result. Lovino's eyes looked over Antonio's peaceful face to the arm that rested across the tones stomach.

Lovino smiled to himself and leaned over Antonio. He gently laid himself down on top of Antonio. He let his empty wine glass flip upside down so that it hung from his fingers by the round, flat base. He hummed happily to himself as he felt the heat of Antonio's body through Antonio's shirt and his own tank top.

Antonio felt the warmth and weight upon his body as Lovino laid down. He opened his eyes to see Lovino's closed eyes and smile. "L-Lovino?" Lovino opened his dark brown eyes and stared into the bright green ones. Antonio's voice was shaking slightly as he spoke. "W-What are you doing?"

Lovino gave a drunken smile and ignored Antonio's question. "You smell good. Like cinnamon and sugar." Lovino giggled as Antonio's face turned slightly red. He leaned his face closer to Antonio's. "You're so cute." He paused and thought for a moment. "No. You're sexy. With your soft hair and your strong body."

Antonio's face was now bright red and he felt like it was on fire. Was Lovino really that drunk? "Lovino, I-" He was cut off as Lovino moved forward and kissed Antonio. Antonio's eyes widened as Lovino's closed. Antonio wasn't sure what to do. Part of him felt he should push Lovino away but a stronger part told him to kiss the Italian.

Lovino solved Antonio's problem by pulling back from the kiss and keeping his eyes closed as he smiled. "Hmm. You taste sweet too." Antonio began to stutter and babble as he tried to speak. Lovino opened his eyes and laughed at Antonio. "What's wrong, Toni?"

"I-I just- You- What are you doing?" He watched as Lovino dropped his glass to the carpet and slid his hand under Antonio's shirt. Lovino didn't answer. He ran his free hand through Antonio's hair and caught his lips in another kiss.

Antonio slid his arm out from under Lovino. He put his hands against Lovino's chest and pushed him back, ending the kiss. Lovino frowned at Antonio. "What's wrong?"

"You're drunk."

"So? I know you like me." He smirked at the surprised look on Antonio's face. "It's not that hard to tell. I've seen you looking at me. So don't deny it."

Antonio thought a moment. "But, Lovino, you're drunk. Otherwise you'd never do this. You don't like me."

"Lies." Antonio gave Lovino a skeptical look. "How could I not you? You're sexy as fuck!"

Antonio blushed. "How much have you had to drink?" Lovino wave the hand that wasn't under Antonio's shirt dismissively.

The Spaniard opened his mouth to demand an answer but Lovino didn't let him. He leaned forward and kissed Antonio again. He took advantage of Antonio's already open mouth and slid his tongue inside. His eyes fell shut as he explored the sweet taste of Antonio's mouth.

Antonio's eyes widened again as he felt the Italian's tongue slide into his mouth. He held back a soft moan as he tasted the wine on Lovino's tongue.

Antonio felt Lovino slide his other hand under his shirt, up to his chest. He closed his eyes at the feeling of Lovino's hands on his body. He gave in and wrapped his tongue with Lovino's earning him a soft moan from the smaller man.

Antonio took over Lovino's mouth with his own tongue. He tasted the wine there and moved a hand to Lovino's lower back.

When Lovino pulled away, Antonio felt himself frown. Lovino smiled at him and laughed. "See? I like you!" Antonio grinned at the comment. He leaned forward and caught the Italian in another kiss.

Lovino broke the kiss and slid Antonio's shirt off as the Spaniard lifted his arms over his head. Lovino's eyes widened as he looked at Antonio's toned, tan chest. He hungrily took in the sight. Antonio blushed under the eyes. He distracted Lovino by leaning up and kissing him again.

Lovino moaned quietly against the soft lips. He moved his hands over the man beneath him. He broke the kiss and kissed along Antonio's jaw line. He moved his kisses to Antonio's neck, earning him a soft moan. Lovino smiled against the side of Antonio's neck. He chose a spot and bit and sucked there.

Antonio gasped at the sensation as Lovino marked the spot on his neck. He tilted his head to the side, allowing Lovino better access. Lovino adored and savored the small moans and whimpers he was getting from Antonio. When he was satisfied with the mark he left, he pulled back and smiled.

Antonio's eyes were closed blissfully and his head was still tilted to the side. He whined softly when Lovino stopped. He opened his eyes to see Lovino smiling at him. He felt his face heat up as a blush spread across it.

Lovino leaned closer. Antonio could smell the wine on his breath. Lovino's lips brushed against Antonio's as he spoke. "You like that? I can do it again." Antonio didn't get a chance to speak again before Lovino attacked his neck with nips and kisses. Antonio groaned at the pleasure that he felt run through his body.

He pushed Lovino back by the shoulders. "Lovino. I can't. I can't do this."

Lovino frowned at him with a confused look. "Why not? I know you want to." He pouted.

Antonio swallowed and closed his eyes so he couldn't see Lovino. "I just can't. You're drunk, Lovino. You'd never do this is you weren't." He opened his eyes to see a frowning Lovino with tear filled eyes.

Lovino stood and stumbled instantly. Antonio jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Come on. Let's get you to bed." He grabbed his shirt and started to lead Lovino to his bedroom.

Lovino leaned against Antonio as they made their way to his room. Lovino stumbled the whole way and laughed as Antonio had to catch him. He had completely forgotten the rejection from a moment ago.

After Lovino tripped on his own feet and almost hit the floor, Antonio carried him the rest of the short distance bridal style. Lovino snuggled against Antonio's chest as they went into his room. lovino clung to Antonio as he tried to put him down on the bed. "Stay with me." He looked up at the Spaniard with hopeful eyes.

"Lovino, I..." Antonio sighed as he looked down at the man in his arms.

"Please?" Lovino clung tighter to Antonio.

Antonio sighed in defeat. "All right." Lovino grinned and let Antonio put him down on the bed. He patted the bed next to him and Antonio laid down next to him and tossed his shirt onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Antonio asked the question yet again as he propped up on his elbows.

"I don't like to sleep with my shirt on." Lovino pulled his tank top off the rest of the way from where he'd stopped and tossed it to the floor.

Antonio nodded. He laid back down and glanced at Lovino. His skin was slightly lighter than Antonio's but still tan. Antonio noticed the slightly toned torso and averted his eyes with a blush.

Lovino noticed and smiled. "It's ok. You can look." He smirked. " You can touch too, if you'd like."

Antonio shook his head. 'Let's just go to sleep." He rolled over so his back was to Lovino. Lovino frowned and quickly rolled Antonio onto his back. He cuddled up next to the older man before he had a chance to protest.

Antonio was surprised as he was suddenly rolled onto his back and had an Italian cuddled up against him. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped as Lovino nuzzled his head against Antonio's chest and rested it there.

Lovino savored the feeling of his head resting on Antonio's firm chest. He adored when their skin touched as he snuggled against the warm man.

Somewhere, in the back of Lovino's mind, a part of him was swearing and telling him to stop. This was easily covered by the sweet influence of the wine.

Antonio watched as Lovino smiled softly and fell asleep on Antonio's chest. He felt a smile on his own lips as he put an arm around the small Italian and fell asleep.

**As explained in the description, the third chapter is an alternate ending. You can either read that first or the actual ending (Chapter 2) first. It is up to you. The first half of both chapters are the same though. Just letting you know. Thanks for reading and please leave reviews. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the real ending to the story. Hope you like it. :)**

Chapter 2

Lovino woke up and groaned at the pain in his head. He opened his eyes and was looking down a toned torso so his head was resting on the chest. He sat up in surprise and grabbed his head as it throbbed in pain. He looked over at the sleeping Spaniard and his eyes grew wide.

What was Antonio doing in his bed?! Lovino tried to remember what and happened and realized that he couldn't.

Lovino sat there and thought for a moment. What had he done to get Antonio to sleep by him? Lovino blushed as he realized that he wasn't necessarily upset that Antonio was there.

Lovino laid back down like he was before, his head resting on the Spaniard's firm chest. The pain in his head virtually disappeared. Lovino smiled to himself as he looked down Antonio's torso again. He did like Antonio. And how many chances would he get to lay with Antonio like this?

Lovino blushed lightly as he slowly rested the palm of his hand on Antonio's abdomen, feeling the toned muscles there. He slowly moved his hand over Antonio's abdomen. He closed his eyes as his hand moved.

Antonio opened his eyes as he was awaken by a strange feeling on his lower stomach. He looked down and saw Lovino moving his hand over his body. Antonio's mouth hung open slightly as he watched and felt Lovino's hand move. His eyes widened as Lovino's hand moved further down, brushing the top of his jeans.

Lovino kept his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and slid his hand down, brushing the top of Antonio's jeans. He gathered his courage and slid his fingers lower, feeling the waistband of Antonio's underwear. He bit his lip nervously. He slowly started to slip his finger tips into Antonio's underwear.

Lovino heard the steady heartbeat within Antonio's chest speed up. Lovino's eyes flew open and widened. He felt his face turn bright red. His hand stayed in place as he froze.

"L-Lovino?" Antonio's voice shook slightly. At his words, Lovino shot up and moved to the other side of the bed. Antonio looked at Lovino with wide eyes.

"Leave." Lovino's voice was muffled as he covered his face with his hands.

"What?" Antonio sat up and moved so he was in front of Lovino.

"Leave!" Lovino shouted at Antonio from behind his hands. Antonio jumped and did as he was told. He closed the door behind him as he left.

Lovino pulled his hands away from his face once the door was shut. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. His head was pounding again. What was wrong with him? He could have just gone back to sleep or left! But he didn't. Why not?

Lovino fought with himself until he could no longer take the pounding in his head. He grabbed his tank-top from the floor and put it on. He grabbed Antonio's shirt and left his room.

Antonio turned from his spot in the kitchen as Lovino came out. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Lovino threw his shirt and it hit his face.

Lovino was thankful as Antonio put his shirt on. He didn't let it show, though. He went to the counter and made the coffee, refusing to look at Antonio.

Antonio frowned as he watched Lovino leave and take his coffee mug to the living room. He watched as Lovino set the mug down and picked up his book. After a while, he noticed that Lovino's eyes weren't moving over the page and he was yet to turn a page.

How the hell was Lovino supposed to focus on reading when Antonio was standing there watching him? What had even happened last night? Why was he touching Antonio like that this morning? What was wrong with him? Lovino's mind occupied itself with question after question instead of allowing him to read.

Antonio started to move to the living room and Lovino tensed. Antonio sat on the other end of the couch and sighed. "Lovino. We need to talk."

Lovino did not look at Antonio, who was watching him intently. "About what?"

"About this morning. About last night." Lovino did not reply. "Do you remember last night?" Lovino shook his head silently. "Oh." Antonio blushed. "Well, um. You were pretty drunk." He watched Lovino, waiting for a reaction, but he continued to stare at his book. "You, um...said some things. And...did some things."

Lovino visibly tensed. What had he done? He had somehow managed to get Antonio to sleep by him. Lovino jumped when Antonio yanked the book from his hands. "Hey! What the hell?! Give it back, you bastard!?"

Antonio quickly slid the book under his butt, hiding it from Lovino. "No. You need to talk to me. You can't ignore what happened." Lovino glared at Antonio and stood. He left and headed for his bedroom. Antonio became frantic. He had to stop him. Lovino had to know. Antonio jumped up from his spot on the couch as he yelled at Lovino, "You kissed me!"

Lovino froze. He had kissed him? Antonio grew worried when Lovino didn't respond. "You had a lot of wine during dinner. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, you were laying on top of me. Then you kissed me and said some things. You...you wanted to do more, but I wouldn't let you. I took you to bed instead, and you made me stay." Antonio finished with his rapid explanation. He watched Lovino and waited for any kind of response.

When Lovino turned around, he was red. Antonio didn't know if it was from embarrassment or rage. Lovino shouted at Antonio, "You sick bastard! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Antonio's eyes grew wide in fear of the angry Italian. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "You could have stopped me! For all I know, you could have...could have...you're sick! You're a sick, pedophilic bastard!" He was now standing right in front of Antonio, yelling up at him.

Antonio stepped back from Lovino. He put his hands up defensively. "I-I didn't do anything! You said you liked me! You said you thought I was sexy! You even told me I tasted sweet! You put-" He was cut off suddenly as Lovino grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Antonio's eyes widened as he stared at Lovino's closed eyelids. When he was released, he took a step back. Lovino opened his eyes and turned bright red. He looked up at the shocked, gaping Spaniard in front of him. He frowned. "What are you staring at, bastard?"

Antonio closed his mouth. "I-I thought you were angry."

Lovino blushed. "I was. Until I realized that it was true." Antonio continued to stare at Lovino. "What? Stop staring at me, you bastard." Lovino's blush deepened as his eyes flicked between Antonio and the floor.

Lovino was caught off guard when Antonio pushed him against the nearest wall and kissed him passionately. Lovino's eyes closed and his arms wrapped around Antonio's neck. Yes. This was what he wanted. For so long, he had hidden it and held it back. He wanted, needed, Antonio. He loved the feeling as Antonio pressed his body against his own. Lovino opened his mouth to Antonio, who instantly slid his tongue inside, earning him a soft moan from the smaller man.

Antonio's tongue explored Lovino's mouth while his hands explored Lovino's all too willing body. He moved his hands under Lovino's tank top. For so long, he had wanted to feel Lovino. To feel his skin and muscles beneath his touch. Feel him shiver and shudder beneath him. His hands moved hungrily over Lovino's body, feeling as much as they could.

When Antonio pulled out of the kiss, both men were breathing heavily. Lovino smiled at Antonio, a sight that made Antonio's heart soar. "I was right. You do taste sweet." Antonio laughed and kissed Lovino again. He frowned when Lovino pushed on his chest, ending the kiss.

Lovino laughed at Antonio when he pouted and grabbed his hand. He pulled Antonio to his bedroom and Antonio smiled again. Lovino stood at the end of the bed and kissed Antonio before pushing him down so he was sitting on the end of the bed.

Lovino quickly kneeled on the bed, straddling Antonio. Antonio grinned and his hands rested on Lovino's hips. Lovino put his hands on Antonio's shoulders and kissed him again.

Antonio's arms snaked around Lovino's waist and he pulled him tight against his body. He began to lift Lovino's shirt and Lovino raised his arms over his head and broke the kiss. Antonio slowly slid off Lovino's tank top, revealing the softly toned muscles. His eyes looked over Lovino, who blushed. "What the hell are you staring at?" Lovino shifted awkwardly on Antonio's lap, causing him to rub against Antonio's groin.

Antonio moaned as Lovino shifted. Lovino took a moment to realize what happen and he smiled. He moved again, and Antonio gave a small gasp. He moved again, with more force. Antonio groaned and grabbed Lovino's hips again. Lovino rubbed himself hard against Antonio and bit his bottom lip at his own pleasure. Antonio moaned and his eyes closed. "Lovino..."

Lovino suddenly found himself on his back on his bed with Antonio straddling and leaning over him, staring at him with lust filled eyes. Lovino looked up at Antonio with wide eyes. Antonio smiled and leaned down to kiss Lovino.

Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck and closed his eyes. Antonio rubbed one hand over Lovino's chest. Lovino opened his mouth willingly to Antonio. Antonio slid his tongue into Lovino's mouth and explored with his tongue again. Lovino's hands moved down the front of Antonio until they reached the bottom of Antonio's shirt. He slowly started to lift Antonio's shirt.

Antonio sat up and Lovino took his shirt off. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at the tan skin and defined muscles.

Antonio laughed. "You like it?" He laughed again when Lovino blushed and looked away. Antonio smiled. "I know you already know how it feels." He took Lovino's hand and put it on his chest so Lovino's palm was pressed firmly against it.

Lovino snatched his hand away and turned bright red. He muttered under his breath, "Bastard." His face got hotter as he thought about it and remembered the feeling of Antonio's body before. He wanted to feel it again. He hesitantly reached out and pressed his hand back where Antonio had put it. He moved it over Antonio's chest and slowly reached out with his other hand. He placed both hands on Antonio's chest.

Antonio smiled at Lovino. He was so cute. The curiosity in the younger man's eyes was adorable to Antonio. He sat there, straddling him, as Lovino moved his hands over Antonio's torso. Antonio laughed and Lovino smiled as he felt Antonio's muscles move underneath his hands. Antonio's laughter faded and his smile left too as he watched the hands on his body. They were moving lower and lower. The soft fingers slid gently at the top of his jeans, barely a whisper.

Lovino smiled as he watched and felt the muscles in Antonio's lower stomach tighten and tremor slightly. He loved the feeling of Antonio beneath his hands. He wanted more. He slid his fingers down into the waistband of Antonio's underwear. He moved his hands to Antonio's hips, feeling the smooth skin over the strong muscles there, without the restrictions of the clothing.

Without a second thought, Lovino pulled his hands out and started to unbutton Antonio's jeans. Antonio's eyes widened as he watched Lovino's fingers unbutton and unzip his pants. He didn't say anything as Lovino tugged at the jeans, sliding them down as much as he could while Antonio sat there. He kept quiet as Lovino's fingers danced along the top of his underwear and tugged at the elastic waistband. The fingers slid in again and Antonio still said nothing.

Antonio couldn't help but feel Lovino growing harder beneath him as he sat on top of the smaller man. He swallowed nervously. "L-Lovino?"

Lovino looked up at Antonio and blushed. He pulled his hands away and looked away. "I-I'm sorry. I-"

"It's ok." He swallowed again. "I just- Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to." Antonio looked down at Lovino.

Lovino looked up at Antonio. "You don't want to." A frown set into his features and he looked away again as his eyes filled with tears.

A horrified look came to Antonio's face. "No! I do! I just don't want to rush you into anything. I've wanted to be with you for a while, actually. But I thought you hated me. I've caught myself staring at you when I didn't mean to. I-" He was silenced when Lovino put a finger to his mouth.

Lovino smiled. "It's ok. I've caught myself staring too." He grabbed Antonio's shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss. He intertwined his fingers into the back of Antonio's hair and moaned softly as their lips pressed together. He opened his mouth again and the kiss deepened.

Antonio lowered his body so it pressed against Lovino's, earning another moan from the smaller man. Antonio reached down between them and grabbed Lovino's erection through his jeans. Lovino's head fell back and he cried out. Antonio smiled and started to rub Lovino. Moans and cries of pleasure escaped Lovino as he lifted his hips to press up into the hand.

Antonio watched Lovino's face as it contorted with pleasure and his mouth fell open in breathless moans. He adored the light blush that covered the Italian's cheeks and cherished every sound that he gave. He loved the soft panting that made Lovino's chest rise and fall quickly and made his tongue stick out a bit like a dog.

Antonio pulled his hand away and Lovino whined loudly. Antonio laughed and started to suck on one spot in Lovino's neck. Lovino moaned and tilted his head to give Antonio better access. He didn't even notice when Antonio unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

Antonio pulled away and smiled as he looked at the already bruised spot on Lovino's neck. He smiled whine a small whine came from Lovino. He slid off Lovino's pants and looked into the wide brown eyes.

Lovino was shocked when his pants came off. He didn't even realize they were undone in the first place. He suddenly smiled up at Antonio and pulled down the Spaniard's pants, pulling his underwear down too.

Antonio gasp and smiled down at Lovino. "Someone's eager." Lovino blushed and looked away. Antonio laughed. "I like it." He pulled off Lovino's underwear and slid the rest of the way out of his own pants, leaving both of them completely naked.

Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Antonio slid his tongue into Lovino's mouth with a soft moan. Their tongues played together as their hands danced over each other's bodies.

Antonio reached over the side of the bed and pulled a small tube from the pocket of his pants. Lovino frowned. "What's tha-aaaaaaaaah." He squirmed and gasped as Antonio slid a finger coated in lube into Lovino.

Antonio kissed Lovino' chest. "You ok?" Lovino nodded. Antonio added a second finger and Lovino squirmed at the discomfort.

Antonio looked up for a signal to go from Lovino. Lovino waited as he adjusted then nodded. He squeaked as Antonio added a third finger. It was extremely uncomfortable and almost painful. Antonio waited patiently for Lovino to relax but he was still tense. Antonio spread kisses over Lovino's chest again. "Relax." Lovino nodded and tried his best.

Antonio smiled as he felt Lovino relax around his fingers. He started to thrust his fingers and Lovino squirmed. Antonio kept thrusting his fingers, trying to find that one-

"Ah!" Lovino cried out and his vision flashed as pleasure shot through him. He yelped and moaned loudly when it happened again.

Antonio grinned as he found Lovino's prostate. He brushed his fingers over the spot, teasing Lovino. He watched Lovino moan and shudder. Lovino's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned loudly, "Antonioooooooo!" Antonio loved hearing his name come from lovino's lips like that. He wanted to hear it again.

Lovino opened his eyes when Antonio removed his fingers. There was a small tinge of fear in his eyes. Antonio looked up at Lovino and gave a reassuring smile as he held Lovino's cheek in his clean hand. "It'll be ok. I promise. Let me know if I need to stop." Lovino took a deep breath and nodded. He closed his eyes and pressed into the hand before it disappeared and moved to his hip.

Once Antonio's erect member was coated in lube, he lined himself up with lovino's entrance. "Are you ready?" Lovino kept his eyes closed and nodded.

Lovino's eyes flew open and his jaw clenched as Antonio started to push into his entrance. He gasped and winced at the discomfort and pain. Antonio wiped away a tear that fell as Lovino squeezed his eyes shut tight.

"Relax. It will help." Lovino nodded and tried to do as he was told. After stopping at every gasp and sound from Lovino, Antonio was finally fully inside of Lovino. Antonio waited as Lovino adjusted again. Lovino nodded. Antonio pulled out to his tip then thrust back in quicker than his original penetration.

Lovino cried out but nodded, wanting to start enjoying this as soon as possible. Antonio repeated his actions only faster. Lovino's cries kept coming but eventually became cries of pleasure as Antonio found and assaulted his prostate. He moaned as the pain made way to pleasure. Antonio joined Lovino's chorus of sounds as he moaned and grunted. He sped up his thrusts and panted heavily over Lovino, who was already panting. He watched Lovino's face contort in pleasure again. He watched him moan and arch his back. He savored each time Lovino called out his name, desperately asking for more.

Antonio grabbed Lovino's member and started to pump it. Lovino cried out and bucked his hips up. Antonio move his hand and his hips faster, getting more beautiful sounds from Lovino.

Lovino screamed and cried out as he suddenly came. Antonio cried out as Lovino tightened around him. He buried himself deep inside of Lovino and moaned out his name as he came inside of him. Lovino moaned loudly and sank back into the bed.

Antonio gave a few more thrusts before pulling out of Lovino and falling next to him on the bed. Lovino whined softly and clung to Antonio. He cuddled close to Antonio and whispered softly, "Ti amo,"

Antonio smiled. "Te amo." He picked up Lovino and carried him to the bathroom. He cleaned off Lovino and himself. He put Lovino on the couch as he changed the sheets on Lovino's bed. Antonio took Lovino back to the bed and laid down with him. Lovino snuggled close. He said sleepily, "We could have slept in your room."

Antonio laughed. "Your sheets had to be changed anyway."

Lovino nodded. "Ti amo, bastard." He fell asleep in Antonio's arms, his head on Antonio's chest.

Antonio laughed. "Te amo, Lovi." He fell asleep soon after, dreaming of how Lovino had said his name over and over again. He also dreamt of how Lovino had finally said "Ti amo."

**Let me know what you thought of the story. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote this alternate ending just to mess with my Romano. I had her read it before she read the actual ending and she didn't know that this was the fake ending. She got pissed. When she finished reading it, she beat me with the papers that the story was printed on. Ow. **

Chapter 3 (Alternate Ending)

Lovino woke up and groaned at the pain in his head. He opened his eyes and was looking down a toned torso so his head was resting on the chest. He sat up in surprise and grabbed his head as it throbbed in pain. He looked over at the sleeping Spaniard and his eyes grew wide.

What was Antonio doing in his bed?! Lovino tried to remember what and happened and realized that he couldn't.

Lovino sat there and thought for a moment. What had he done to get Antonio to sleep by him? Lovino blushed as he realized that he wasn't necessarily upset that Antonio was there.

Lovino laid back down like he was before, his head resting on the Spaniard's firm chest. The pain in his head virtually disappeared. Lovino smiled to himself as he looked down Antonio's torso again. He did like Antonio. And how many chances would he get to lay with Antonio like this?

Lovino blushed lightly as he slowly rested the palm of his hand on Antonio's abdomen, feeling the toned muscles there. He slowly moved his hand over Antonio's abdomen. He closed his eyes as his hand moved.

Antonio opened his eyes as he was awaken by a strange feeling on his lower stomach. He looked down and saw Lovino moving his hand over his body. Antonio's mouth hung open slightly as he watched and felt Lovino's hand move. His eyes widened as Lovino's hand moved further down, brushing the top of his jeans.

Lovino kept his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and slid his hand down, brushing the top of Antonio's jeans. He gathered his courage and slid his fingers lower, feeling the waistband of Antonio's underwear. He bit his lip nervously. He slowly started to slip his finger tips into Antonio's underwear.

Lovino heard the steady heartbeat within Antonio's chest speed up. Lovino's eyes flew open and widened. He felt his face turn bright red. His hand stayed in place as he froze.

"L-Lovino?" Antonio's voice shook slightly. At his words, Lovino shot up and moved to the other side of the bed. Antonio looked at Lovino with wide eyes.

"Leave." Lovino's voice was muffled as he covered his face with his hands.

"What?" Antonio sat up and moved so he was in front of Lovino.

"Leave!" Lovino shouted at Antonio from behind his hands. Antonio jumped and did as he was told. He closed the door behind him as he left.

Lovino pulled his hands away from his face once the door was shut. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. His head was pounding again. What was wrong with him? He could have just gone back to sleep or left! But he didn't. Why not?

Lovino fought with himself until he could no longer take the pounding in his head. He grabbed his tank-top from the floor and put it on. He grabbed Antonio's shirt and left his room.

Antonio turned from his spot in the kitchen as Lovino came out. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Lovino threw his shirt and it hit his face.

Lovino was thankful as Antonio put his shirt on. He didn't let it show, though. He went to the counter and made the coffee, refusing to look at Antonio.

Antonio frowned as he watched Lovino leave and take his coffee mug to the living room. He watched as Lovino set the mug down and picked up his book. After a while, he noticed that Lovino's eyes weren't moving over the page and he was yet to turn a page.

How the hell was Lovino supposed to focus on reading when Antonio was standing there watching him? What had even happened last night? Why was he touching Antonio like that this morning? What was wrong with him? Lovino's mind occupied itself with question after question instead of allowing him to read.

Antonio started to move to the living room and Lovino tensed. Antonio sat on the other end of the couch and sighed. "Lovino. We need to talk."

Lovino did not look at Antonio, who was watching him intently. "About what?"

"About this morning. About last night." Lovino did not reply. "Do you remember last night?" Lovino shook his head silently. "Oh." Antonio blushed. "Well, um. You were pretty drunk." He watched Lovino, waiting for a reaction, but he continued to stare at his book. "You, um...said some things. And...did some things."

Lovino visibly tensed. What had he done? He had somehow managed to get Antonio to sleep by him. Lovino jumped when Antonio yanked the book from his hands. "Hey! What the hell?! Give it back, you bastard!?"

Antonio quickly slid the book under his butt, hiding it from Lovino. "No. You need to talk to me. You can't ignore what happened." Lovino glared at Antonio and stood. He left and headed for his bedroom. Antonio became frantic. He had to stop him. Lovino had to know. Antonio jumped up from his spot on the couch as he yelled at Lovino, "You kissed me!"

Lovino froze. He had kissed him? Antonio grew worried when Lovino didn't respond. "You had a lot of wine during dinner. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, you were laying on top of me. Then you kissed me and said some things. You...you wanted to do more, but I wouldn't let you. I took you to bed instead, and you made me stay." Antonio finished with his rapid explanation. He watched Lovino and waited for any kind of response.

When Lovino turned around, he was red. Antonio didn't know if it was from embarrassment or rage. Lovino shouted at Antonio, "You sick bastard! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Antonio's eyes grew wide in fear of the angry Italian. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "You could have stopped me! For all I know, you could have...could have...you're sick! You're a sick, pedophilic bastard!" He was now standing right in front of Antonio, yelling up at him.

Antonio stepped back from Lovino. He put his hands up defensively. "I-I didn't do anything! You said you liked me! You said you thought I was sexy! You even told me I tasted sweet! You put-" He was cut off suddenly as Lovino grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Antonio's eyes widened as he stared at Lovino's closed eyelids. When he was released, he took a step back. Lovino opened his eyes and turned bright red. He looked up at the shocked, gaping Spaniard in front of him. He frowned. "What are you staring at, bastard?"

Antonio closed his mouth. "I-I thought you were angry."

Lovino blushed. "I was. Until I realized that it was true." Antonio continued to stare at Lovino. "What? Stop staring at me, you bastard." Lovino's blush deepened as his eyes flicked between Antonio and the floor.

Lovino was caught off guard when Antonio pushed him against the nearest wall and kissed him passionately. Lovino's eyes closed and his arms wrapped around Antonio's neck. Yes. This was what he wanted. For so long, he had hidden it and held it back. He wanted, needed, Antonio. He loved the feeling as Antonio pressed his body against his own. Lovino opened his mouth to Antonio, who instantly slid his tongue inside, earning him a soft moan from the smaller man.

Antonio's tongue explored Lovino's mouth while his hands explored Lovino's all too willing body. He moved his hands under Lovino's tank top. For so long, he had wanted to feel Lovino. To feel his skin and muscles beneath his touch. Feel him shiver and shudder beneath him. His hands moved hungrily over Lovino's body, feeling as much as they could.

When Antonio pulled out of the kiss, both men were breathing heavily. Lovino smiled at Antonio, a sight that made Antonio's heart soar. "I was right. You do taste sweet." Antonio laughed and kissed Lovino again. He frowned when Lovino pushed on his chest, ending the kiss.

Lovino laughed at Antonio when he pouted and grabbed his hand. He pulled Antonio to his bedroom and Antonio smiled again. Lovino stood at the end of the bed and kissed Antonio before pushing him down so he was sitting on the end of the bed.

Lovino quickly kneeled on the bed, straddling Antonio. Antonio grinned and his hands rested on Lovino's hips. Lovino put his hands on Antonio's shoulders and kissed him again.

Antonio's arms snaked around Lovino's waist and he pulled him tight against his body. He began to lift Lovino's shirt and Lovino raised his arms over his head and broke the kiss. Antonio slowly slid off Lovino's tank top, revealing the softly toned muscles. His eyes looked over Lovino, who blushed. "What the hell are you staring at?" Lovino shifted awkwardly on Antonio's lap, causing him to rub against Antonio's groin.

Antonio moaned as Lovino shifted. Lovino took a moment to realize what happen and he smiled. He moved again, and Antonio gave a small gasp. He moved again, with more force. Antonio groaned and grabbed Lovino's hips again. Lovino rubbed himself hard against Antonio and bit his bottom lip at his own pleasure. Antonio moaned and his eyes closed. "Lovino..."

Lovino suddenly found himself on his back on his bed with Antonio straddling and leaning over him, staring at him with lust filled eyes. Lovino looked up at Antonio with wide eyes. Antonio smiled and leaned down to kiss Lovino.

Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck and closed his eyes. Antonio rubbed one hand over Lovino's chest. Lovino opened his mouth willingly to Antonio. Antonio slid his tongue into Lovino's mouth and explored with his tongue again. Lovino's hands moved down the front of Antonio until they reached the bottom of Antonio's shirt. He slowly started to lift Antonio's shirt.

Antonio sat up and Lovino took his shirt off. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at the tan skin and defined muscles.

Antonio laughed. "You like it?" He laughed again when Lovino blushed and looked away. Antonio smiled. "I know you already know how it feels." He took Lovino's hand and put it on his chest so Lovino's palm was pressed firmly against it.

Lovino snatched his hand away and turned bright red. He muttered under his breath, "Bastard." His face got hotter as he thought about it and remembered the feeling of Antonio's body before. He wanted to feel it again. He hesitantly reached out and pressed his hand back where Antonio had put it. He moved it over Antonio's chest and slowly reached out with his other hand. He placed both hands on Antonio's chest.

Antonio smiled at Lovino. He was so cute. The curiosity in the younger man's eyes was adorable to Antonio. He sat there, straddling him, as Lovino moved his hands over Antonio's torso. Antonio laughed and Lovino smiled as he felt Antonio's muscles move underneath his hands. Antonio's laughter faded and his smile left too as he watched the hands on his body. They were moving lower and lower. The soft fingers slid gently at the top of his jeans, barely a whisper.

Lovino smiled as he watched and felt the muscles in Antonio's lower stomach tighten and tremor slightly. He loved the feeling of Antonio beneath his hands. He wanted more. He slid his fingers down into the waistband of Antonio's underwear. He moved his hands to Antonio's hips, feeling the smooth skin over the strong muscles there, without the restrictions of the clothing.

Without a second thought, Lovino pulled his hands out and started to unbutton Antonio's jeans. Antonio's eyes widened as he watched Lovino's fingers unbutton and unzip his pants. He didn't say anything as Lovino tugged at the jeans, sliding them down as much as he could while Antonio sat there. He kept quiet as Lovino's fingers danced along the top of his underwear and tugged at the elastic waistband. The fingers slid in again and Antonio still said nothing.

Antonio couldn't help but feel Lovino growing harder beneath him as he sat on top of the smaller man. He swallowed nervously. "L-Lovino?"

Lovino looked up at Antonio and blushed. He pulled his hands away and looked away. "I-I'm sorry. I-"

"It's ok." He swallowed again. "I just- Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to." Antonio looked down at Lovino.

Lovino looked up at Antonio. "You don't want to." A frown set into his features and he looked away again as his eyes filled with tears.

A horrified look came to Antonio's face. "No! I do! I just don't want to rush you into anything. I've wanted to be with you for a while, actually. But I thought you hated me. I've caught myself staring at you when I didn't mean to. I-" He was silenced when Lovino put a finger to his mouth.

Lovino smiled. "It's ok. I've caught myself staring too." He grabbed Antonio's shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss. He intertwined his fingers into the back of Antonio's hair and moaned softly as their lips pressed together. He opened his mouth again and the kiss deepened.

Antonio lowered his body so it pressed against Lovino's, earning another moan from the smaller man. Antonio reached down between them and grabbed Lovino's erection through his jeans. Lovino's head fell back and he cried out. Antonio smiled and started to rub Lovino. Moans and cries of pleasure escaped Lovino as he lifted his hips to press up into the hand.

Antonio watched Lovino's face as it contorted with pleasure and his mouth fell open in breathless moans. He adored the light blush that covered the Italian's cheeks and cherished every sound that he gave. He loved the soft panting that made Lovino's chest rise and fall quickly and made his tongue stick out a bit like a dog.

Antonio started to undo Lovino's pants. Lovino smiled up at Antonio. "Ti amo." Antonio opened his mouth to answer when Gilbert and Francis burst into the room. Lovino gasped and tried to cover up with the blanket, but the damage was done. The two perverts had already seen Lovino with no shirt on and his pants undone. They'd also seen his blush and light panting. Oh god. Antonio would pay for this later.

After Gilbert had recovered from what he had seen, he smirked. "Toni! Come on, we have to do something! I mean. Unless you're too busy with little Lovi here."

"Don't call me that, bastard!" Lovino yelled at Gilbert with a bright red face. Gilbert laughed and Lovino scowled.

"Mon ami, come on. This is urgent."

Antonio frowned. "Guys, can't this wait?" The two shook their heads and Antonio's frown deepened. He turned to Lovino, who was watching him with wide eyes that begged him not to go. "I'm sorry, Lovino. Apparently I have to go. I'll see you when I get home." He leaned forward to kiss Lovino on the cheek but Lovino held his hand out to hold Antonio back by the chest as he looked away.

Antonio grabbed his shirt and got up with a frown. Gilbert and Francis snickered at how Antonio's pants were undone too. As they left the apartment, Lovino could hear the two picking on Antonio. He could also hear as Antonio growled at them, "Shut up, guys. He's just some kid I have to live with. He doesn't mean anything to me."

Lovino sat there in shock for a moment before he started to hyperventilate and cry. He felt so used. Antonio didn't really care about him. He never had. It was all just some charade that was designed to get Antonio laid. Lovino was ready to have sex with Antonio. To give up his virginity to him. He was a fool. An idiot. To think that Antonio would ever love him was a stupid mistake.

Lovino sat there all night, hoping and praying that Antonio would return and tell him that he loved him. That what he had said was a lie. When morning came and Lovino was still sitting awake and waiting, Lovino was crushed. It didn't matter what Antonio said now. If he had loved Lovino and not meant those words, he would have come back. But he didn't.

Lovino hastily packed his belongings, there weren't that many, into two suitcases. He picked up the book he had been pretending to read. He dropped it again. He couldn't take it. He wrote a shaky note to Antonio and left, never to return. But that didn't matter. Antonio didn't want him anyways. After all, he was just some kid, right?

Antonio returned home that evening after being out with Gilbert and Francis. The two wouldn't let him leave the clubs they were at. Every time he tried, they would hold him against a wall until he promised to stay. He hadn't had a single alcoholic drink. He needed to talk to Lovino. Instead, he found a note folded and set on the kitchen table. Antonio's name was written on the front of it in Lovino's handwriting. Antonio slowly opened the note. As Antonio read it, his hands shook. The note read:

"Dear Antonio,

I heard what you said as you left. I know I'm just some kid. It was foolish of me to ever think that you actually cared for me. You were just using me to get laid. I know that now. I should have expected that you'd chose your friends over me. After all. I don't matter. I'm nothing to you. So I'm leaving. I have no more reason to stay in America. I'm going home to Italy. Maybe there I can find someone who actually loves me back and responds when I say 'Ti amo'. Don't worry about me. I've been your burden long enough. Goodbye forever.

Some kid,

Lovino Vargas"

Antonio cried as he read. When he was finished, he folded it up and put it in his pocket. Lovino was gone. He had fucked up. His eyes flashed back and he could suddenly see Lovino underneath him, saying "Ti amo." An 'I love you' that was never returned. He could see how Lovino's eyes had begged him not to go. He could just imagine how Lovino had sat there and waited for him to return. Antonio fell to his knees and cried.

Now Lovino was gone. Antonio had fucked up. He loved Lovino. But he had made the wrong choice.

**It's up to you if you want to let me know what you thought of this ending or not. After all, it wasn't the real one. Romano thought I was a terrible person before I told her there was another ending. I'm not sure if you share her sentiments, but if you do I apologize. Kind of. Her reaction was funny. Anyways. Thanks so much for reading! :D**


End file.
